


Sweet Dreams

by madelou



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madelou/pseuds/madelou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swirly. Where had I heard that word before?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

Once, I had a dream.

I was running through an open field filled to the brim with dandelions. I ran away from you although I tried my hardest to turn around and welcome you into my arms for you have been long missed there. I look behind me, tears spilling from my pink eyes, and behind you is the most beautiful sky I had ever seen. I only wished you could see the pretty sky too as you chased me through the soft, fluffy flowers. You obviously had other things on your mind at that moment because almost instantly your expression turned to one of horror. The once beautiful sky behind you was turning black and red and swirly.

Swirly. Where had I heard that word before?

You began sprinting and soon caught up to me, but instead of stopping as I thought you would, you kept sprinting past me. Sometimes you would turn around to see if I were still there. You yelled my name and tried to get me to run faster to escape the oncoming darkness, but once you realized nothing would work tears began to cloud your green eyes as well. The faster I tried to run, the slower I felt. I closed my eyes and decidedly let darkness engulf me.

I opened my eyes to find myself kneeling by the bookcase in my room. You were sitting in a chair beside me and I showed you all of the bizarre books I loved to read, becoming more fascinated with your response to every book I held up. I came across a book I remembered hiding once in a drawer for no one to ever find. I quickly put it back in hopes of you not seeing it. However, you did. I could never hide anything from you, and that was no exception.

"Oh?" your voice was filled with interest. "Aren’t you going to show me that one?"

I smiled in return, keeping my calm and collected nature. “Of course, darling.”

" _The Seduction of a Proper Gentleman_ ,” you read aloud. I nodded and felt the heat rushing to my face.

"It was a gift.. from one of my friends…" I tried to explain.

You wrapped your arms around me tight and pulled me down to sit on your lap. You nestled your face into my hair and inhaled deeply. “I love you and your crazy books and swirly hair…” you breathed.

Swirly. That’s where I’ve heard that word.

I smiled again and managed to kiss the top of your head. “I love you too,” I replied, meaning every ounce of the phrase.

That was where I woke up.


End file.
